1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more particularly, relates to a communication device and a tunable antenna element therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent, rapid development in wireless communication technology, a variety of wireless communication devices have been developed and marketed. Among them, the most popular are mobile communication devices. To satisfy the demands for slim profile and multiple functions, available space in mobile communication devices to accommodate internal antennas is becoming very limited. It is hence a challenge for an antenna designer to design an internal antenna capable of multiple functions having a very slim profile.
In order to solve the foregoing problems, there is a need to provide a communication device and a tunable antenna element therein, which can operate in different bands without changing the size of the antenna element.